Once in the land of time and magic
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: The curse had come to affect him as well. Merlin's magic was weakened. Memories of Arthur were no longer there. But he knew his destiny was to wait for the rise of the once and future king; all while having the task of guiding the one chosen to break the curse; on the right path. His task ahead would not be an easy one, but he would stand strong like always.


**_Here is something I am trying out. I hope you guys like this, It's been sitting around my computer forever now, so if it gets enough reviews and likes, I'll think about continuing this story ;D_**

* * *

_"The once and future King, will rise again, when he is needed the most, and you shall be there right beside him to guide his way once more, young warlock."_

These were the last words spoken to him by the great Dragon, Kilgarrah. His most trusted friend, and ally. One of the last he could call upon for help.

Though he had lost much, Merlin still had the hope that his friend would one day return to the land. When his beloved king was most needed.

"There is a disturbance in the land." Aithusa, now a bit more grown, than she was with Morgana, stood beside Merlin. The young female dragon learned in the past few years, how to speak, and though she felt the pain of losing someone she treasured. She came to understand why Merlin did it. To be frank, she always felt safer with the young warlock.

"Aithusa, you feel it too?.." The dragon nodded, knowingly. As she lifted her head glancing up to the night sky. "I may not have lived much, but I know that something horrible will fall upon us."

"I fear you may be right, my dear friend." Merlin looked up towards her. "Is there no way to stop it?" Within the past years, Aithusa had grown wise. Merlin taught her everything there is to know about magic, and its wonders. She knew many things, and some she learned on her own. All to help her beloved friend. "You are far wiser than I. But...I'm terrified." She admitted.

Merlin smiled and patted her arm. "You'll be fine. What worries me is what might happen." Aithusa grunted a little. "Merlin, a terrible curse has been released upon the lands. Not even you can stop it, as it is the source of evil magic. This time, not even you; will be able to do anything I'm afraid."

Merlin frowned at this. "I stopped many things in my time Aithusa, so there's always a solution to these things, why not now?" Aithusa looked hesitant, but she sighed. "Because the curse that was released upon these lands, has only one saviour. This time, it is not you. Merlin, when the curse takes over, I will not be here with you."

"Aithusa please.." Merlin begged. No, he didn't want to be left alone again. "This curse will affect me as well. To what it might do, all I know is that its going to be life changing. But, if you could do me a favour, find this child and protect her."

"A child is to be the saviour?"

Aithusa nodded. "A child born out of love. A child of prophecy just like you once were, warlock. Like you, she will possess strong and powerful magic. Her magic is powerful, and the purest kind of all."

"Purest magic of all, that means..."

"Love, her magic was born from love itself, Merlin." Merlin smiled at this. "But no one will ever replace the greatness that you are. You are the one and only, Emerys." Merlin chuckled slightly. "Ah, a name I've yet to get used to." Aithusa chuckled. "I'm scared, I'll admit; but, I know you will come through for all of us. If its you, protecting that child, then...all will be well. When I think of this, then my fears go away."

"Aithusa, you have too much faith in me."

"And why not?"

Merlin chuckled, as Aithusa gave him a nuzzle. "This will be just like when you made a great King out of Arthur, you will be able to guide this child, I know you will."

"Thank you Aithusa, I will do everything in my power to help fufill this prophecy." This was his opportunity to repent for what he couldn't accomplish with Morgana. When he could have guided Morgana along and led her to the right path he didn't.

Merlin wanted to make sure he would not commit that mistake twice. With this child, he would guide her along the right path, he would make sure of it.

* * *

These were the last words to be spoken between Merlin, and his trusted dragon. Since then, the curse had taken over, and Merlin was thrust into a different world. Far different from his own. But, only a few of his memories remained in tact. Memories of Arthur Pendragon were erased, as if he had never met him. He vaguely remembered Guinevere, and Gaius. But he remembered everything that he had spoken with Aithusa, he knew that he was Emerys and that he was awaiting the once and future King.

Of course, he was not as powerful as he was before. His magic was limited, but he knew he had a duty to fufill, so he set onwards, searching high and low for the child of Prophecy.

But, he never had any luck. With his limited magic, many things were impossible.

"Father really knows how to push my buttons, sending me to this backwater place. How will I invest in anything here? And where in heavens name will I find this so called Mr. Gold?" He muttered to himself as he drove through the town. He saw a couple of people passing by, so he stopped his car, and parked it. Because everyone was either ignoring him, or giving him strange looks.

Arthur Pendragon wouldn't have any of that today. So he got out of his expensive looking car, and trailed after the next person that came down the street. More like he ran after them, since they wouldn't stop after he called on out to them.

Merlin was minding his own business, after recently having arrived in Town earlier, he had decided to take a quick look around. There was something so strange about this place, he couldn't place a finger on it. But he was certain, it had a certain...magical feel to it. He was hungry, and a bit tired. He had no idea where to head on next.

Poor Merlin was caught up in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed where he was going. When suddenly, he crashed into someone. The person grunted and fell down to the ground with him.

"Watch where your going!" Merlin was laying on his back, trying to get himself up, he shook his head. "So terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" He looked up to see someone so familiar to him. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Do I know you?" He said as he dusted himself off. "Sorry, I would remember clumsy idiots like you." Merlin slightly frowned at his rude nature. But, he wasn't bothered by this man's rude behaviour. Infact, he felt as though he'd been through this treatment many times in the past with this person. So he found it rather amusing.

"Don't have to be such a prat. I apologized and-"

"To make it up to me, tell me where I can find this so called Mr Gold?"

Merlin sighed and shrugged. "Listen, I'm fairly new here as well. I'm here with someone today, and looks like we're searching for the same guy." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fantastic, I got stuck with an idiot like you."

"Don't be such a clotpole." Merlin waved his hand, acting as if had know the man. "Excuse you?"

"Yes you heard me, Clotpole-"

"Merlin, I've gotten directions, now come lad. Start the car-" The man whom had spoken to Merlin looked down in surprise at Arthur. "Arthur? What brings you here lad?"

Finally, a recognizable face!

Arthur grinned slightly. "Gaius! Good to see you!" Arthur went up giving Gaius a warm hug. "You have been missed back at home Gaius."

"Everything's well?"

"Yes, all's well, except that I've been forced to move here, with the objective of opening up a small business, and having it flourish."

"You'll do a fine job." Gaius added. "Ah, yes. Since you've just arrived, come with us. We're on our way to meet Mr Gold."

* * *

Henry opened up his book of fairy tales, and stared in awe, as a new story had been added to his book.

_The Legend of King Arthur._

Henry was so fascinated by the new story, he had to read it! He couldn't wait to show it to Emma the next day either. And, if this story was added, then that means, new people had moved to StoryBrooke.

"Henry, are you reading that book again?"

"Yes, but there's a new story here that I haven't read before!"

Regina looked at her son, puzzled. "Oh? And what story is that?" Henry grinned excitedly at his mom. "Its the Legend of King Arthur!"

Of course, she knew there was nothing to worry about with this new story. She let him read it, as there was no happy endings in the Arthurian Legend. It was relatable to real life. It was cold hard reality, that there were traitors in this world, and not even good can last forever. It was more realistic, so she let Henry off the hook, _This time._

"Very well, but as soon as your done reading, its bed time for you. Understood?"

Henry was slightly surprised by his mother's actions. Regardless, he nodded his head. "Yes mom."

* * *

The three entered Mr Gold's shop, noting that there wasn't anyone around. Merlin, being a curious kind of fellow, decided to take a peek at a few things. There was nothing but antiques in this store, it seemed. He found a few interesting things. Like a mandrake for example.

He dared not to touch it. He moved on further, and found an interesting book. It had every kind of information of mythical creatures of all sorts. He was startled when Arthur spoke up.

"Please tell me you're not one of those strange nerds." Merlin sent him a small glare, but that did not work on Arthur.

"Well...it seems as if Mr Gold is not here, we'll return at a later time." Gaius anounced. As soon as Merlin was about to grab another thing off the shelf, another fourth voice spoke up.

"Ah, are you interested in mythology and magic?" Merlin startled, shook his head. "Oh no, I was just looking at this, it seemed interesting.-"Merlin paused. "Oh! Are you Mr Gold by any chance?"

The man smiled knowingly. But something about that smile sent shivers up his spine. "Yes, you've come to the right man. What might your name be? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Merlin. I will be living in Storybrooke from now onwards."

_Merlin_ Just at the sound of the name, made Mr Gold look uneasy. The name rung a bell, and he was sure he had heard of a legend regarding that name. "Merlin?" Merlin laughed a bit nervously.

"My mother, she has a fondness for strange names."

"Indeed she does. She named you after a wizard. No wonder you're so weird."

Arthur said mockingly. "We were waiting for you in the car, idiot. But, you've found Mr Gold."

"Ah, and you are?"

"Arthur Pendragon, sir."

"Ah, yes Arthur Pendragon, I've been waiting for you, and Gaius as well, is he here?" Merlin nodded. "Yes, he's waiting out in the car. We wanted to see if you could help us find a place to stay."

"For the time being you could stay at Granny's. For the meantime, while we find a place to open up Gaius' clinic. As for you Arthur, I've found you the perfect place."

* * *

_"Merlin!" Came the angry King's loud roar._

_Merlin was no where to be found, instead Gaius came out of the infirmary. "Sire, I believe Merlin is out...ahh where did he say he was going...Ahh yes, I nearly forgot. I sent him out to get me some herbs."_

_Arthur did not looked too convinced, but nonetheless, he bought Gaius' little lie. "Very well, when you see that idiot, tell him that my armor is still UNPOLISHED."_

_Little did he know, Merlin was in fact hiding up in his own room._

* * *

Merlin sat up on his bed, rubbing his head lightly at the strange, sudden dream he had. He had met Arthur Pendragon somewhere before. He knew he did, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't even make out the King's face in his dream, but he knew that voice; he had heard somewhere before. Perhaps he had grown old and senile. He was a centuries old sorcerer, whom; from time to time had trouble understanding this world.

He knew Gaius would be of no help in this time, but he also knew that he had to search for the child of prophecy to bring peace upon the lands once more. He had no clue what she even looked like.

However, he would search and search for days on end if he had too, it was his destiny to help her, just as her destiny was to save many lives.

Amazingly, he was now deprived of sleep. Merlin sighed, and stared straight ahead of him, at the lit candle that was on the small coffee table. He concentrated himself, hoping he wasn't too rusty. After all, it had been years since he'd last used magic.

His eyes turned slightly gold when he extended his hand out towards the direction of candle, and his attention was centered around it. He chanted a spell and the small flame was extinguished. Again, he once more chanted another spell, and the candle lit up once more.

He laughed to himself lightly.

"Guess I'm not too rusty."

Then an idea came into his head. Though his magic was not as powerful as it was in Camelot, he could still use it to some extent. He could use his magic to find the child of prophecy, but first he would need some ingredients, and Mr Gold seemed to have plenty of the things he needed.

Merlin grinned to himself.

All he had to do was practice his magic without Gaius and Arthur, or even Mr. Gold snooping in on him. It would be just like the old days.

Hiding, and sneaking around using magic was his specialty of course.

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, just hit that review button right down there-**

**So, anyhow as you can see Merlin barely remembers who Arthur is, but the coming of the Once and Future King will be a very important key to this story too. As for Aithusa, she will appear in no time ;D**


End file.
